


The morning after

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [9]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: The morning after the night before, during which Ven underwent a slight... body mod. Literally follows on fromA piercing sensation, the previous work in the 2770 ab urbe condita series.Cilou6 was glad I finally showed some aftercare in Present for Priapus. This isn't aftercareper se, but I hope shows that Ven's master isn't a total sadist. There will be more of the usual in the next instalment, though. (And I have got to stop trying to write this and read stuff at the same time. You will be interested to know that I end up working on multiple parts at once, so hopefully there won't be a huge wait for the next bit.) Sorry if it ends a little abruptly, I'm not good at endings.





	The morning after

When Ven awoke, he could not work out, at first, where he was or what was going on. He was lying down, on a firm yet somewhat soft surface that was a good deal more comfortable than the beds in the slave quarters were. He was pinned in place by an arm, flung over him from behind. And his nipples throbbed. 

It was this last observation that prompted a full return to consciousness, and the accompanying memory of what had taken place the previous evening. 

“Good morning, darling.”

It was his master's voice, slightly fuzzed with sleep, but it certainly wasn't the way his master usually spoke to him.

“Good.... good morning, Master,” he replied, cautious in case Master had spoken in his sleep.

The arm tightened around him and his master seemed to be nuzzling at his neck. “Aren't you my beautiful brave boy, Ven.”

Which definitely wasn't how his master normally spoke to him!

The master's hand moved up until his fingers rested over Ven's nipple, with its new decorations. He did not pull, or twist or do anything else other than allow his fingers to rest there, drawing Ven's awareness and attention to it. 

“So very pretty – even prettier than I had thought they would be.”

“I'm glad you... like them, Master.”

It didn't seem as though his master was in any hurry to kick him out of bed, anyway, though Ven could not completely let his guard down, even if he didn't let the tension show in his body. He could feel his owner's hard cock against his bum as his master pulled him close, spooning against him. 

“Do you want my bum, Master? Or would you... prefer my mouth?”

“I think....” 

His master's free hand wrapped around Ven's own cock and he failed to bite back a gasp, it was so unexpected. 

“I think we'll have you come, then I'll take your mouth, and then we'll have breakfast.”

His master's fingers _rippled_ on his cock, then, and even if Ven hadn't had to go to sleep blue-balled last night, that would have woken his cock up properly.

“Keep still,” Master added warningly, and then proceeded to make it almost impossible for Ven to obey that order, by playing with his cock in the most maddening way, stroking it, sliding the foreskin back and running a finger around just under the head, where it was most sensitive. And when he finally let Ven's cock go for a moment, it was to slip his hand down to his balls to tease them instead. His other hand was busily reminding Ven about the jewellery now decorating his nipples – as though he needed the reminder!

“P... please,” he said, after what could only have been a few minutes of this. He had been so very aroused last night, and not permitted to come, and all this on top had brought him back to that state far quicker than he would otherwise have reached it. And it suddenly occurred to him – he had no idea how it had escaped his notice, perhaps the pain in his nipples had something to do with it! – that he hadn't had his harness on since Willow had made him come, the previous evening. 

“Master, I can't.... hold on, much longer... please...”

The hand moved back to his cock, and Master's breath ghosted over his neck.

“Then you may come when you need to, pet.” 

Three things happened simultaneously in the next few seconds: Master's mouth descended on Ven's neck, sucking hard enough to raise a dark purple mark, his hand did... something on Ven's cock, and Ven came, hard, with a groan.

“Oh, sweet Demeter,” he whimpered, collapsing bonelessly against the warmth of his master's chest. It was a moment before his master's hand moved, and Ven reached down to touch his fingers, very lightly, to his owner's wrist. “May I, Master?” 

“You may.” The answer was given in a light tone, amused but not mocking, and Ven gently brought his master's hand to his mouth, turning his head as he did so, carefully beginning to clean his master's fingers. 

“Beautiful... such a good boy, Ven,” Master breathed, though Ven kept his eyes lowered and did not glance up. 

He swallowed the last traces of cum and let his master's hand go, whispering “Thank you, Master” mostly in reply to the praise.

“Master,” he said a moment later, a little cautiously, though determined to take advantage of the good mood his changeable owner seemed to be in. Caution was also dictated by the fact that his master had not stopped playing – admittedly gently – with the piercings in his nipple, and Ven had no wish for them to be grabbed and twisted in punishment for... well, for whatever reason his master decided.

“Yes?”

“You want my mouth, Master,” he said, a little astonished he hadn't already been pushed down the bed and had his master's cock rammed in down to the balls. “I... I want to know what best pleases you so I can do it better.”

"Aren't you a good boy. Go on, then." Master finally removed his fingers from tormenting Ven's nipple, allowing him to wriggle down the bed, still cautious in case he did something to spoil the pleasant mood. 

He had taken his master's cock in his mouth, or his arse, numerous times in the past several... weeks, or however long it had been. He had never really had the opportunity to see it before, though. Of course the angles were vastly different, but Ven could tell that it was wider and a little shorter than his own. It wasn't as though he had any real time to contemplate it, because if he didn't get on with what he was supposed to be doing with it, the master's patience would run out.

He pressed a kiss to the tip, liking the sound that elicited from his master. There was already a slow welling of precum gathering at the tip and he licked at it before opening his mouth wide enough for the head to slide in. Doing this because he had chosen to was better than being forced – not that it was particularly a free choice, but he wasn't having Master's prick rammed into his mouth with no say about how deep or how hard. _dominus mē irrumāre amat_... Master loves to facefuck me...

That wasn't the only thing his master loved to do to him, although Ven didn't think it exactly politic to take his mouth off his dick and ask, “So, Master, explain precisely why humiliating me in front of the entire Empire turns you on so much?”

Being humiliated in front of the entire Empire did things to Ven, too, which he wasn't exactly in a hurry to explore any time soon. Anyway, he had other things to think of now, and reached warily up with one hand to fondle his master's balls – if his master didn't like that, his master could tell him so, although from the moan above him, it sounded as though his master liked that enough not to stop him, or not to stop him right now.

One thing he was clear of was that his master liked it somewhat rough... or rather, he liked it when _he_ was somewhat rough on _Ven_ , and that was not at all the same thing. Especially from Ven's point of view. He could risk being a very little less delicate, anyway; he could take a spanking, or a time-out or however his master might punish him for it.

Kneading his master's balls a little harder than he had been doing, Ven pulled his head up a bit, so that the tip was the only part of Master's prick still in his mouth, took a deep breath through his nose and lowered his head all the way down, trying to relax and not trigger his gag reflex as he swallowed. And swallowed a second time as Master came. He had no wish at all to choke on Master's semen now, not after what he hoped was a good performance.

 

Ven looked up, perplexed, at his master as he registered that his own food bowls were not in their usual place for breakfast. Master didn't look concerned as he seated himself, and Ven wondered if he had somehow messed up, if he was being punished by being made to miss out on breakfast, before his master bent to take his arm, drawing him up and pulling him until he was seated in his master's lap. That was no less confusing, but a bit more hopeful.

“No wonder so many people prefer their personal slaves to be in their teens,” Master said lightly, and lifted a grape to Ven's mouth. It was a second before Ven realised what was going on, and opened his mouth to accept it, managing to press a kiss to his master's fingers. “Don't get any ideas that I might be replacing you, though. I am entirely happy with you – and you were older than those pretty boys when I chose you anyway.”

He rearranged Ven a little until he was sitting leaning back against his master's shoulder with his legs parted, one leg over his master's thighs and the other between his master's legs. 

“You don't need to use your hands to eat. So you can tease your pretty prick for me while we have breakfast.”

Ven had seen this game played before. If you could make your master enjoy feeding you, you might end up eating enough so that you weren't completely famished by the next time you were permitted food. It was not a game Ven particularly liked – not that he had really had much experience of it, personally, just enough to know how it was best done. If he could manage to get more than half a dozen mouthfuls of food this morning, he would consider it something of an achievement.

A piece of melon was presented next – never Ven's favourite, even though it could be dangerous to develop dislikes. It certainly wasn't something any Roman master would encourage. He accepted it carefully, licking the juice from his master's fingers before they withdrew again. Anyway, eating a piece of melon was nothing in comparison to everything else that Master had done with him, or to him, over the past... two months or so.

It was a few minutes before the next mouthful was offered – a piece of bread, dipped in olive oil. He made sure to lick his master's fingers clean of oil, carefully, gently, before he chewed and swallowed the bread. 

But his master also wanted to see him play with his cock as they ate. Well, he could do that, he thought. It was easier to rub and tease his prick without really thinking about it than it was to eat from his master's hand without thinking about it. The trick would, perhaps, be to stop before he came, but his master hadn't said to jerk off and make himself want to come. Gentle teasing was relatively easy.

He accepted another grape, kissing his master's fingertips lightly as he took the fruit from them. He had already surpassed his own expectations by this point, but didn't really expect to end the meal with a full stomach; he didn't think he was good enough at the game to get to that point before his master grew tired of it.

“Pet.”

“Yes, Master?” Ven's eyes flickered up to his master's face automatically, then lowered again submissively at the expression in his eyes.

“Phallusy is issuing a brand new catalogue, and undergoing a redesign of its website. You are going to be one of the models for the products.” There was no question about it, no request, it was a firm statement of fact, and Ven swallowed.

“As my master wishes. But...”

“But?”

“May I ask why, Master? I am... not as young as most bed-slaves. It might... It might not reflect well on you, to be seen to have an older slave.”

“You are too pretty not to share, in pictures at least. And I want to see you in those illustrations. I really am going to have to make you watch some of those videos, too, just to read the comments. At the end of the day, whoever else gets to see you, you are mine.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I. My Latin is pretty rusty, I am pretty sure that _dominus mē irrumāre amat_ is a decent translation of _Master loves to facefuck me_ , but, well. Rusty Latin skills. It's an amazingly rude/lewd/crude language. (For a really great fic with illustrations of just HOW crude, head over to [How to Learn Latin in 10 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543189) by demon_rum.) I do remember being taught that proper nouns are literally the only words that are capitalised in a sentence (unless it's an inscription, where the whole thing is in capitals.)  
> II. I have spent ages trying to come up with a name for a Roman sex store that wouldn't be exclusively male-dominated. I can't say that it sounds gender-neutral, but the second definition of phallus swayed me. And even a modern version of Ancient Rome is bound to be predominantly patriarchal. From dictionary.com:  
> Phallus: noun, plural phal·li [fal-ahy] /ˈfæl aɪ/, phal·lus·es.  
> 1\. an image of the male reproductive organ, especially that carried in procession in ancient festivals of Dionysus, or Bacchus, symbolizing the generative power in nature.  
> 2\. Anatomy. the penis, the clitoris, or the sexually undifferentiated embryonic organ out of which either of these develops.


End file.
